I might be in love with you
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: You can hide away from what you don't want to hear but you cannot hide from what you don't want to feel. Sonny/Chad. Channy one shot. Had to cut the title short because it wouldn't fit so full title inside.


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.

A/N: Please review and go easy on me; I'm just a lowly high school student.

SUMMARY: You can hide away from what you don't want to hear but you cannot hide from what you don't want to feel. Sonny/Chad. Channy one shot.

TITLE: Just one more thing, I think I might be in love with you but we can talk about that tomorrow right?

-[]-

Fuzz. Sonny's eyes came into focus with the new level of light as she hauled herself out of bed and pulled a dressing gown around her. She had been having a strange feeling for months now and she couldn't explain it. Every time she saw Chad, an explosion of butterflies occurred in her stomach and she couldn't explain why. Staring at the mirror, she prodded her hair then began to drive a hairbrush through it. The tangles and knots came out almost instantly and within an hour she was ready. Opening the door to her apartment, she greeted the cold outside air and made her way to the 'So Random' studio to begin her days work.

"Oh no, because you see that doesn't work for me. I don't care; just order me the stupid sandwich please! Thank you, yes good day sir." With that, Chad hung up the phone and sighed.

"Hey, good morning to you too." Sonny smiled, fixing a large flower clip into her hair.

"Oh, hey…oh it's just you Munroe." Rolling her eyes, she made her way inside and placed her bag in her locker then glanced at the script on the top of the counter. Slouching back, she began to read but was disrupted by an inanely grinning Chad.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to say… lately I've been… I noticed that you're really… really warm. It is such a warm day huh? Never mention this to anyone."

"Aha well I have to get back to work so…" She pointed to the door and signalled that he should probably leave.

"Oh yeah right." She had been denying all facts that Chad liked her and every time someone said that she did, she would remain quiet and pretend that it was never said. Hiding away from her feelings was all she could do because she was unsure of how she felt. One minute she would give anything to be with him, to cuddle up to him and never have to let go and the next she would give anything to drive him to a field and just leave him there. He had these gorgeous blue eyes that shone in the morning sun and beautiful blonde hair. He was perfect, every inch of him was perfect and she knew that. She knew that she couldn't hide from her feelings. "I'm gonna go now."

"Okay then."

"Fine."

"Fine." Sonny replied in an exasperated tone.

"Good."

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"We are so good." He smirked and disappeared out of the door, leaving Sonny with her script alone. Those conversations made Sonny want Chad even more and the more she thought about it, the harder it was to contradict. Deep inside, she knew that she loved Chad and that he felt the same but sometimes he made it hard to admit. Placing her legs on the sofa, she slumped back and began to read the script. The phone rang but she left it to the machine.

_Hey this is Sonny Munroe, you know what to do. _

"Umm hey Sonny, this is Chad. I just wanted to say that I umm… McKenzie falls is launching a new brand of lunchboxes. Yeah, my face plastered all over it. I guess I wanted to brag but seen as your busy, this was the only way. I guess I should go now. Just one more thing, I think I might be in love with you but we can talk about that tomorrow right? I guess that I've never really admitted it but it's the truth. If you think I am totally stupid right now then that's your problem because I'm McKenzie Falls' CDC and I am so not an idiot. But yeah, ring me when you can. Bye." The machine hung up as a smile creeped onto Sonny's face and she lay back. Maybe now that she knew the truth, things would run a lot smoother at the studio, maybe McKenzie Falls' CDC wasn't a jerk after all.

-[]-

**A/N: **You've read the story, now press that little review button there and type anything you want. ^_^


End file.
